


Respira tu vida para estar delante de mí

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Night, Sleep
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Estaban en casa, Chinen y él. Ninguno de los dos tenía nada de hacer, ninguno de los dos estaba demasiado cansado, ninguno de los dos tenía gana de hacer nada que no fuera ese simple, pero fundamental, estar juntos.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Respira tu vida para estar delante de mí

**Respira tu vida para estar delante de mí**

Yuya estaba relajado.

No le había pasado durante meses, ya. Había estado el Summary, había estado la falta material de tiempo para hacer algo que no fuera ensayar y actuar, había sido el disfrutar cada momento de libertad para descansar, aun por un poco de tiempo.

Pero esa noche, no iba a concederse de pensarlo.

Estaban en casa, Chinen y él. Ninguno de los dos tenía nada de hacer, ninguno de los dos estaba demasiado cansado, ninguno de los dos tenía gana de hacer nada que no fuera ese simple, pero fundamental, estar juntos.

Habían cenado rápidos, Takaki le había hecho la gyoza sabiendo cuanto le gustara al menor, mereciendo también que Yuri le dijera que parecía la de su madre.

Enfrente a ese comento, Yuya había sonreído.

Sabía que no estaba enteramente verdad, no tenía tanta confianza en sus habilidades en concina, pero que se lo hubiera dicho lo hacía sentir bien, era una de las pequeñas cosas que lo ponían de buen humor.

Acabado de comer y ordenada la cocina, los dos se habían quedado mirándose.

“¿Qué quieres hacer?” preguntó a Yuri, levantando las cejas.

Esa era la parte más complicada de sus noches juntos; casi siempre terminaban con hacer cosas diferentes, dada la idiosincrasia de Chinen por la televisión y la falta de ideas sobre lo que hacer juntos.

Esa noche, sin embargo, el menor parecía muy positivo, tanto que Yuya se preocupó de cuanto fuera acomodaticio.

“Podríamos ver una película.” respondió Yuri, cauto.

Takaki se salió los ojos, curioso.

“Pero odias ver películas, Chii.” remarcó, poniéndole los brazos alrededor la cintura y sonriéndole.

El menor cogió los hombros, mordiéndose un labio.

“No es que las odio. Solo es que me duermo cuando las veo.” precisó, escapándose del agarre del mayor y tomando su muñeca, tirándolo hacia el salón.

“¿Estás seguro?” le preguntó, titubeando.

Chinen pareció no oírlo, sentándose al suelo con las piernas cruzadas enfrente al aparador con los DVD.

Después unos minutos tomó uno, con aire que a Yuya no pareció convencida.

“Vamos a ver esta.” declaró, sacando el disco de la custodia e insiriéndolo en el reproductor, sentándose en el sofá y agarrando el control remoto. “Yuuyan, ¿tomas las patatas fritas?” le pidió, mientras el mayor se inclinaba para tomar la custodia, abandonada en la mesilla.

“’Desayuno con diamantes’, ¿Yuri?” preguntó, dudoso. Entonces, no puso evitar de sonreír.

“¿Y qué? Es tu película preferida, ¿no?” contestó, luego lo miró aterrorizado. “Es tu película preferida, ¿verdad?” quiso confirmación, y Yuya sonrió y asintió.

“Sí, lo es. Lo que no entiendo es que te haga improvisamente hecho venir gana de verla.” dijo, pacato.

“Curiosidad, creo. Quiero entender porque te guste tanto.” solo contestó el menor, cogiendo los hombros.

Yuya hizo una risita poco convencida, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y tomando las patatas fritar de un estante, poniéndolas en un tazón y llevándolas en el salón.

Estaba seguro que a Yuri no le iba a gustar la película.

A Yuri, esencialmente, no le gustaban las películas.

Sin embargo, estaba feliz de esa pequeña concesión, su gana de hacer algo juntos, de acercarse a sus gustos, aun fuera un sacrificio por él.

Habituado a malcriarlo, no estaba mal ser malcriado de vez en cuando.

Se descansó en el sofá, extendiendo un poco las piernas y haciéndole señales que se sentara entre de esas.

El menor hizo un sonido satisfecho, descansándose encima a él y apoyando la espalda y la cabeza contra su pecho, acurrucándose contra de él.

Luego tomó el tazón con las patatas, apoyándoselo en el pecho, y agarro el control remoto.

“Hagámoslo.” dijo, mientras apretaba play y empezaba a comer.

Yuya no sabía decir cuánto hubiese pasado.

O sea, basándose en la película, tendría que saberlo.

No podía ser más de media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Estaba absorto en las escenas en la pantalla, a pesar de cuantas veces lo hubiese visto, no podía negar que esa película siguiera fascinándolo.

De vez en cuando tomaba unas patatas del tazón, comiéndolas distraídamente.

Y fue durante uno de esos momentos que se dio cuenta.

La respiración de Chinen estaba más regular, rítmica, el pecho se levantaba y bajaba en intervalos regularse.

Se había dormido.

Yuya rio bajo, extendiéndose lo bastante para mirar un lado de su cara.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión relajada en la cara.

No se enfadó; sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo, y solo le bastaba que hubiese intentado.

Que hubiese decidido de hacer algo por él, aun ni siquiera hubiera llegado a mitad de la película, que hubiera sido él mismo a proponerlo sin tener que ser rogado, que estuvieran allí en ese sofá, sin pensar al cansancio, al trabajo, a todo lo que estaba afuera de esa puerta.

Que había solo ellos dos esa noche, era todo lo que importaba a Yuya en ese momento.

Tomó el control remoto del suelo, pausando la película; luego agarró delicadamente el tazón, soltando el agarre de Chinen en eso tratando de no despertarlo, y lo bajó en la mesilla enfrente al sofá.

Después cerró los ojos, envolviendo el menor en los brazos y apretándolo, como si no quisiera dejarlo más, como si quisiera que ese momento durara para siempre.

Escuchó la respiración de Yuri, dejó que le entrara en las orejas y la mente, y se dejó acunar de esa.

Estaba feliz de estar allí, estaba feliz de poderlo abrazar, y estaba feliz de poder escuchar esa respiración, sin hacer nada más.

Porque esa sensación estaba mucho mejor que ver alguna película.

Tener a Yuri estaba mejor de cualquier cosa del mundo. 


End file.
